Phantom Challenge Forum
by rosebud896
Summary: A challenge and a forum to put it in! The first challenge is up and ready for everyone who wishes to participate in it. Happy writing!


Hello everyone!

I just created a new Forum for the Phantom of the Opera in the Books although the forum is not limited to Leroux or adaptions.

Basically I have been yearning for challenges and contests for POTO fiction and

know that there are a few that go around but have always had trouble tracking them down. I made the forum for people to both post their challenges more easily and also for those looking for challenges to find them more easily.

There is only one challenge up right now which I will post below, but I will only be giving out the 'cards' for the challenge if you sign up through the forum in which the link is right before the challenge.

I will be deleting this post in a few months so not to clutter up the books and fictions that you all want to read!

forum/Phantom-Challenge-Forum/209097/

Phantom Tarot Challenge

Yay! My first challenge that I'm posting! This is not a contest, it is just a challenge that will run indefinitely, the due date is based upon when you are given the cards.

The rules are that when you sign up I will randomly give you two cards from the major arcana and one card from each suit in the minor arcana. Which will have the prompts with them that I will post below. You can write a piece that incorporates all or some of the cards into one piece or you can write separate pieces for each or some of the cards. For this challenge you may use the card in the chapter of a fic you are currently writing or you can create a new piece for it. You may not use previously written work and submit that. You will have one month from the day that I assign your tarot cards to post your piece(s) to the thread.

If you do not post in a month you may try again as many times as you like until you have successfully completed the challenge.

After you have posted the piece(s) you have one week to give one review per piece you have writing to other writings within the thread. For example if you wrote three pieces assigning two cards per piece then you must give three reviews to three different pieces that others have written. You must provide a link to the piece you have reviewed within a week or you will not be given permission to post the title to your page or on your writing.

*if you are one of the first people to complete the challenge then give reviews to other peoples work and post a link to the piece you have reviewed.*

Upon completion of all of these rules you may post the following to your profile page or in your story.

"I have successfully completed the Phantom Tarot Challenge with the Phantom Challenge Forum."

If you have successfully completed the challenge you may enter again and add the addition of the times you have completed the challenge onto your profile or story.

I definitely encourage you to look up the cards you are assigned, as they do have an impact toward my prompts for the card they are associated with.

If there are any questions or anything is unclear feel free to ask in the thread as your question might help others as well! If you are really having trouble writing for your cards I can reassign them but I would change all of them randomly again and your month would restart from that point. With the exception of the major arcana card, the devil, you may switch the cards prompt with the major arcana card, the lovers, if you are uncomfortable writing sexual content. PM me privately if that is the case and you would like to be discrete about it.

Please do not submit fics that include glorified violence against women, sexual exploitation of minors (if smut exists everyone should be of age), incest, or bestiality.

Major Arcana:

0 The Fool – Write about misguidance

1 The Magician – Write a fic including lilies and roses

2 The High Priestess – Write a fic in which Christine reads about the story of Persephone.

3 The Empress – Write about someone getting in touch with their feminine side.

4 The Emperor – Write about someone's authority or tendencies being challenged.

5 The Hierophant – Write about a family tradition.

6 The Lovers – Write about someone being in love with another person

7 The Chariot – Write about someone riding a car for the first time

8 Strength – Write about overcoming a personal obstacle

9 The Hermit – Write about loneliness

10 Wheel of Fortune – Write about a joy followed by a tragedy (or vice versa)

11 Justice – Write about a someone paying for a mistake

12 The Hanged Man- Write about a sacrifice.

12 Death – Write about someone's death

14 Temperance – Write about someone finding the right balance of something (ie baking, weighing coins, painting)

15 The Devil – Write about sexual tension (may exchange for number 6)

16 The Tower – Write about a natural disaster

17 The Star – Write about inspiration

18 The Moon – Write about a dream

19 The Sun – Write about a day trip

20 Judgment – Write about a character in the afterlife (ghost, purgatory, etc)

21 The World – Write about a life achievement (graduation, birth of child, success in relationship) 

**Suit of Swords**

Write a fic including the phrase following the card. It can be used in passing or as inspiration for the piece but must be said by a character in the writing. If you are writing poetry use it as a full line.

King – "I know what's best for you."

Queen – "I can give you this, but nothing more."

Knight - "Move quickly, don't look back."

Page – "If you look forward, your worries are behind you."

Ace – "I have never understood anything more clear."

2 – "I have made this decision with a clear conscious on my mind."

3 – "Without him/her I will no longer breathe."

4 – "Rest tonight, grieve tomorrow."

5 – "There is no cost to obtaining what I want."

6 – "I must leave, I must move on."

7 – "I do not have a cake. I bake one myself and devour it whole."

8 – "I see no alternative."

9 – "Nightmares are what dreams are made of."

10 – "The end is not near, it is now."

 **Suit of Cups**

Each of the following has an object to incorporate into the writing figuratively or literally.

King – A mood ring (something equivalent if you want to keep it to late 19th century)

Queen - A mirror

Knight – A love letter

Page - Paint

Ace – Lotus blossoms

2 – A promise ring (not engagement!)

3 – A feast or large meal

4 – A lone tree

5 – Erik's cape

6 – Christine's red scarf

7 – Pandora's box

8 – A cane

9 – A balance

10 – A new house

Suit of Wands

Each of these have two songs attached to them, you can pick which one you'd like from the two. They are all currently available on Youtube I will try to update this as time goes by. Try not to overtly put the lyrics into the fic (italicized in the middle and such) and make sure to put credit in the beginning. If you pick one without lyrics to it you can either mention it or just let the music be an inspiration for the piece.

You can definitely use another version of a song for example, I picked Lorde for 7 of Wands but the original version was by Tears for Fears.

I tried to pick classical pieces for the first version and then a variety of popular songs through the decades for the second option.

King – Option1 Prokofiev Dance of the Knights; Option2 Fall Out Boy Phoenix

Queen – Option1 Vivaldi Summer; Option2 ABBA Dancing Queen

Knight – Option1 Gershwin Rhapsody in Blue; Option2 Mumford and Sons Little Lion Man

Page – Option1 Back Air on the G String; Option2 David Bowie Heroes

Ace - Option1 Bach Prelude 1 The Well Tempered Clavier; Option 2 Once Falling Slowly

2 – Option1 John Cage Totem Ancestor; Option2 Alt-J Hunger of the Pine

3 – Option1 Phillip Glass String Quartet No. 2 Movement II; Option2 The Verve Bittersweet Symphony

4 – Option1 Lakme Flower duet; Option2 Fleet Foxes White Winter Hymnal

5 – Option1 Mozart Lacrimosa; Option2 Thirty Seconds to Mars The Kill

6 – Option1 Tchaikovsky 1812 Overture; Option2 Childish Gambino Sweatpants

7 – Option1 Saint-Saëns Danse Macabre; Option2 Lorde Everybody Wants to Rule the World

8 – Option1 Smetana Moldau; Option2 Frank Sinatra Come Fly With Me

9 – Option1 Brahms Hungarian Dance 1 G Minor; Option2 AC/DC TNT

10 – Option1 Vivaldi La Stravaganza; Option 2 The Animals The House of the Rising Sun

Suite of Pentacles

Below each card has an associated character, you must either have the character in the story or have them be a significant plot point.

King – Raoul De Changy

Queen – Mamma Valerius

Knight – The previous manager(s) (depends on adaption)

Page - Moncharmin

Ace - Richard

2 – Gustave Daae

3 – Madam Giry

4 – The Phantom or Erik Destler

5 – Christine Daee

6 – The Persian

7 – La Sorreli

8 - Jammes

9 – La Carlotta

10 – Phillip De Changy


End file.
